


Ella's Accident

by 3ricaaa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Catheters, Extremely Underage, Genital Torture, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, Surgeons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: Ella has a fall at the park that injures her vagina and requires her to have surgery





	Ella's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fictional and I condone nothing. Please leave feedback in the comments if you have any recommendations/suggestions/critiques

"Look, Mommy, look!" Ella called out.

"Be careful," her mother called out, smiling proudly as she watched her young daughter effortlessly scale the tall climbing structure at the center of the playground. Other children were all around the playground, but none dared to climb as high as she did. 

"She gets the fearlessness from you," Ella's mother said to her husband. "I don't think I ever climbed anything that tall when I was a child." She wrapped an arm around her husband's strong shoulder, then rose on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "I'm going to the bathroom. Can you keep an eye on her?"

"No problem," Ella's father replied. He watched his wife stride off, purse in hand, then turned back to admire his daughter. His wife was right, Ella definitely got her love of climbing from him. His whole childhood had been spent seeking out the tallest trees. But even he had to worry that the climbing structure his daughter was playing on was too tall. If she fell, she could get hurt. 

"Ella, that's high enough," he called out. She waved at her father but ignored his warning and kept climbing. He hurried closer to the play structure. "Ella, come down."

"Okay, all right, Daddy," replied the little girl. She turned around to face her father, then pushed away from the rung she was standing on and started to hop down. 

"Ella, no!" her father yelled, but it was too late. Ella's foot missed the rung below her and she flailed wildly as she tried to get her balance. Finding nothing to grab onto, she began to tumble down. Throwing out her limbs in an attempt to save herself from hitting the ground, her foot caught onto a thin bar. But her momentum was too great and she continued to fall, one leg on either side of the bar. She landed hard.

Ella's father shuddered as his daughter's scream rang out. "Ella!" She tumbled to the ground, limp as a rag doll. He ran towards his daughter and shook her. "Ella? Ella!" Her eyes snapped open and she began to cry. He looked down at her skirt in horror as blood began to pool. 

"Daddy," she whimpered weakly. "Daddy, it hurts."

"I know sweetie," he said to her. He looked all around him for something to stop the bleeding with, but came up empty. With a shudder, he pressed his hands to his young daughter's vagina. She screamed. 

"Daddy, no!" Ella cried. 

"I'm sorry, Ella," he said firmly. "But you're bleeding a lot, and I need to use my hand to stop it. Be brave, okay?" He readjusted his hand, pressing harder into her body. The blood flowed a little slower. 

She whimpered, then gave a slight nod. All around them, people were gathering to stare at the young girl who was lying on the ground screaming as her father pressed on her genitals. Ella, noticing the people around her who were all staring at her privates, began to cry harder. Someone called an ambulance. 

Ella's mother glanced across the park to see a crowd of people gathering. She looked at where her daughter had previously been climbing the jungle gym, but no one was there. Maybe Ella had gotten bored. But as she drew closer, she recognized her daughter's bright red hair on the small body the crowd was staring at. She began to run, then pushed through the crowd of people at the base of the climbing structure. "That's my daughter!" she cried out. "Let me through!" They let her pass. 

The woman stared in horror at the scene in front of her. Her daughter, crying and squirming, and her husband, with his hand up the young girl's skirt, both of them covered in blood. "What are you doing?!" she screamed at her husband, pushing him off of Ella. 

"She fell," her husband said frantically to his wife. She knelt down to her daughter's level and lifted her skirt. The mother gasped as she looked at the bloody mess that was underneath. Her husband pressed his hands back to Ella's genitals, and she followed suit. 

Paramedics arrived on scene. They took in the situation, relieving Ella's parents of holding pressure to her bleeding wound and beginning to pack gauze to her genitals. Ella continued to cry, both from the pain and out of humiliation, as her private parts were revealed to the world and then touched roughly by a group of strangers as they tried to stop her bleeding. She wailed as they carried her into the ambulance, her parents watching anxiously as the paramedics closed the ambulance door and sped off. 

The ride was cold and chaotic. None of the paramedics spoke to her as they attended to her. They prodded her with needles and attached machines to her body as they spoke words the girl did not understand. 

Finally, they reached the hospital. The paramedics wheeled her into the building. Doctors joined the group as they pushed Ella's gurney into a corner of the emergency room. They transferred her to a bed and hurried the gurney away, leaving Ella with two male doctors staring at the injury between her legs. 

"Hi, Ella," the younger doctor said. "We're going to have a look at you, okay?" Before she had a chance to respond, the older doctor had pulled up her skirt and removed the gauze packing her injury. He looked at the damage.

The older doctor gestured to his colleague. "Come look at this." 

He scrutinized Ella's genitals for a second, then looked over to the other doctor. "Is that the pubic bone?" he asked. 

"Yep," he replied callously. "Looks like the flesh got pretty much stripped off." Ella wailed. She didn't understand what the pubic bone was or why her flesh had been stripped off, but none of it sounded good. 

"Wow," the young doctor replied incredulously. "I can't even tell what's what. It's all just damaged tissue."

The older doctor pointed. "This is part of the outer labia," he showed his young colleague. "At least, it was."

"Can they repair this kind of damage?" asked the doctor. 

"Possibly," replied the older doctor. "It'll depend whether she has any internal injuries."

The doctors let Ella's skirt fall down to cover her for a moment. They prepared an ultrasound machine, then the older doctor roughly prodded Ella's abdomen with the ultrasound wand. To Ella, the slightest touch was excruciating. The ultrasound wand felt more like a knife in her pelvis. 

The older doctor pointed out parts of Ella's anatomy to the younger doctor on the ultrasound monitor. "Looks like the bladder and urethra are pretty damaged."

"Surgery?" the other doctor asked. 

"Maybe," he replied. "Probably a lost cause, though. I might just put in a catheter and call it a day."

"But she's so young," the newer doctor protested. He couldn't believe his mentor would leave a young girl to urinate into a bag for the rest of her life without even trying to salvage her bladder. "You really can't fix it?"

"Look at this," the doctor interrupted. He pointed to the monitor with a sigh, where more internal injuries were visible. "Looks like we're going to have to take her in for surgery."

By the time Ella got to the operating room, she was feeling woozy. The doctors had given her something for the pain, and her blood loss helped take the edge off the stressful situation. She barely even noticed as yet another set of strangers poked and prodded and stared at her private parts. That was, until the catheter was put in. 

Lying on her back on the operating table, Ella couldn't see much. But out of the corner of the eye, she saw a long tube change hands. Then it poked at her vagina, which was now large and swollen. She cried out. 

"Sorry, honey," one of the doctors said to her. "It'll be over quickly, I promise. Then we can put you to sleep. Does that sound good?" Ella nodded. 

The doctor tried again to insert the catheter. Ella started to cry again as he forced the tube into her body. Then he tried to inflate the catheter. "Damn it," he said. "It's in her vagina."

"Leave it in," another doctor told him, handing him another catheter. "It'll help you find the urethra." So Ella had to lie there as her entire surgical team watched her get penetrated a second time. Then, finally, they removed the tube in her vagina. 

"All right now," the doctor said. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Ella nodded eagerly. Someone placed a mask over her face, and everything faded away. 

Ella's parents huddled together in the waiting room. Their stained clothes had been replaced with hospital scrubs, but their bodies were still flecked with Ella's blood. It had been hours since the doctors had taken their daughter into surgery, and they'd heard nothing. 

When one of Ella's surgeons finally came out to meet them, both parents jumped up. "Is she okay? Can we see her?"

The surgeon held up his hand. "We're still working on your daughter."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ella's father asked. 

"Her injuries are extremely extensive," the doctor told them. "We'll need at least a few more hours. I just came out to let you know."

Both parents nodded. "Thank you," the mother whispered. She held tightly to her husband as they watched the doctor walk away. 

When the surgery was finally over, another doctor came out to update Ella's parents. "She's out of surgery now," she announced to the worried couple. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?"

The doctor shook her head. "She's being taken to recovery, but she's still under anesthesia. We'll let you know as soon as she's ready for visitors."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ella's mother. 

"As I'm sure you're aware, Ella's injuries were extremely extensive," the surgeon began. She looked away from the parents, unable to meet their hopeful eyes. "It's very rare that we get a patient with this level of urogenital trauma."

"What does that mean?" her father asked. 

"Ella had a lot of internal bleeding. In order to save her life, we had to remove her bladder and perform a hysterectomy. Her uterus, vagina, and both ovaries had to be removed."

Ella's mother gasped. She clapped a hand to her mouth. Her husband put his arm around her. 

"Unfortunately, Ella is permanently infertile. She'll need further surgeries to reconstruct her outer genitalia, and will have to take female hormones for the rest of her life. She will also be dependent on a catheter to urinate. When she recovers, we'll show you how to care for it."

"Please," her father begged. "We just want to see our daughter."

The surgeon paused thoughtfully, then nodded. "She won't be awake," she warned. 

"Please just take us to see her," Ella's mom said. The surgeon wordlessly led them to the recovery unit. 

In her room, Ella stirred. Everything around her was cold and white. She looked around. No one was around. 

"Help!" she cried out. "Help!" She tried to sit up, but the pain in her abdomen was too great. 

A nurse rushed into her room. "Ella, don't move," she ordered her. "You're in the hospital. It's okay."

"What happened?" she asked as she started to put together what she remembered. The fall, riding in the ambulance, getting examined, it was all coming back to her. 

"You just had surgery," the nurse explained. "You'll need to rest for a while."

"Did you fix me?" Ella asked. She pulled off the blanket covering her body, then lifted her hospital gown to see the bandages that covered her pelvic area and wrapped around to protect her genitals which had been roughly sewn back together. The little girl stared at the tube coming out from her private parts. "What's that?" she asked, pointing. 

"That's your catheter," the nurse told her. "Do you remember when they put it in?"

Ella nodded. "Can you take it out? It hurts."

"I can't take it out," the nurse said sympathetically. "You need it to pee."

"I can pee on my own," Ella told the doctor confidently. 

The nurse's face fell. She pulled a chair over to Ella's bedside and sat down, her eye level close to the girl's. 

"Ella, do you remember the fall you took?" Ella nodded. "Well, it was a really bad fall, and it was really hard for the doctors to fix you."

"But they fixed me, right?"

"Well...you're going to need more surgeries," the nurse began. 

"On my privates?" the little girl asked nervously. 

The nurse nodded. "Yes, on your privates."

Ella considered this for a moment. "When can you do the surgery so I can be fixed and pee on my own again?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ella. The doctors had to take parts of you out."

"What parts?" the girl asked in bewilderment. "I need all my parts!"

"They had to take out your bladder. That means you need the catheter to pee now," the nurse explained as gently as she could. 

"Forever?" Ella questioned. The nurse nodded, and Ella began to wail. "What else did you do to me?"

The nurse hesitated, then pressed on. "They also had to remove the parts of you that can make a baby. When you're older, of course."

"I had a baby inside of me?" Ella was confused. 

"No, you didn't have a baby inside of you. But you had the parts to make a baby in your body. The doctors had to take it out," she told her. 

"I can't make a baby?" the girl asked. "Not ever?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse repeated. "You won't be able to make a baby."

Ella was full-on bawling. "I want to pee!" she yelled out. "I want to be a mommy! I want a baby! I want to pee!"

From down the hall, Ella's parents recognized their daughter's voice. They began to rush towards her room, then stopped as they heard her cries. "I want to be a mommy! I want to pee! Fix my privates so I can pee!"

They stood in the hallway, listening for a moment. Then they turned to each other. 

"What have we done to our little girl?" Ella's mother whispered to her husband. 

"She's strong. She'll get through this," her husband assured her. 

The mother nodded. "She's strong. We'll be okay."

"We'll be okay," they lied to each other. "She's strong."

The man squeezed his wife's hand as they entered their daughter's hospital room, bright fake smiles plastered across both their faces.


End file.
